


Saving Peter Hale

by VioletBarnes



Series: Teen Wolf AUs of my own creation [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Everybody Lives, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Good Peter, Good Peter Hale, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Other, Sane Peter Hale, Scott McCall (Teen Wolf) is Part of the Pack, Scott McCall is not a werewolf, Theo Raeken is Part of the Pack, Theo Raeken is a Little Shit, Theo Raeken is a Softie, Theo Raeken is not a Chimera, Werewolf Isaac Lahey, Werewolf Theo Raeken, from her sister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletBarnes/pseuds/VioletBarnes
Summary: Jules or Julian is a born werewolf with adopted human parents since they were 1 year old. Having no idea what they were, surprise was just one thing they had when they accidentally shifted for the first time in front of their sister who immediately tried to kill them. After convincing them not to tell their parents they run off into the preserve where they stumble across the Hales' house and find a new pseudo family even though they stay fully shifted the entire time.One parents' killing car accident, one Hale fire, and 6 months locked in the basement of her sister's house, Jules escaped to find Peter and to stay with him in his coma as he felt like pack to her even after everything. This is the story of how they put they pieces back together as they rip apart their enemies and build a new pack.
Relationships: Aiden/Vernon Boyd, Allison Argent/Lydia Martin, Allison Argent/Lydia Martin/Erica Reyes/Malia Tate/Kira Yukimura, Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Chris Argent/Peter Hale/Original Character(s), Chris/Original Character(s), Corey Bryant/Liam Dunbar, Derek Hale/Isaac Lahey, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Ethan/Danny Mahealani, Laura Hale/Jordan Parrish, Mason/Brett Talbot, Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski, Peter Hale/Original Character(s), Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore, Theo Raeken/Jackson Whittemore, Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Teen Wolf AUs of my own creation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851349
Comments: 10
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Touch Therapy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15425889) by [syriala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala). 
  * Inspired by [Uncle Peter Appreciation Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/844928) by [PunkPinkPower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkPinkPower/pseuds/PunkPinkPower). 
  * Inspired by [The Secret in His Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7122646) by [cywscross](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cywscross/pseuds/cywscross). 
  * Inspired by [A Quiet Night (Not in the Cards)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10745151) by [Delightful_I_Am](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delightful_I_Am/pseuds/Delightful_I_Am). 
  * Inspired by [Spark Bonds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19801720) by [Carerra_os](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carerra_os/pseuds/Carerra_os). 
  * Inspired by [I'd Do Anything (for you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20821298) by [LadySlytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySlytherin/pseuds/LadySlytherin). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Light editing and clarification and changing the age she was adopted from 1 years old to 5-6 years old. This age difference will come into play later.

"Hello, Peter. Sorry I'm not family or even really pack but I didn't think you would want to be alone and I know I can't be alone. Sorry I didn't come sooner I was a little tied up." She let out a small chuckle, "Literally. Turns out my sister really doesn't like werewolves. Though the fact that she literally tied me up with wolfsbane rope and forced me to watch her and Kate burn down your house should have tipped me off." She sighed. 

"Since I don't have anything else to do and I read somewhere people in comas can hear those around them and I don't know any good stories, I'm gonna tell you my own story. I did promise to once before. Now is as good a time as any. I was adopted when I was about 5 or 6 years old. My new adopted parents were human. So it was a surprise to everyone when I shifted for the first time. And it was my own unfortunate luck to do so in front of my sister who already was friends with Kate. They were even dating though not publicly as Kate had that idiotic plan of seducing Derek for her evil schemes. I told you guys they smelled of wolfsbane and death. Guess it didn't matter then." She laid her hand hesitantly upon his.

"Since that first shift when she tried to kill me by throwing a knife at me and then threatening me into not telling anyone or she would hurt me and our parents for as she put it 'harboring a filthy monster' nothing like a nice bit of horrible name calling to scar me into obeying her. Given that as much as she wanted to she couldn't outright kill me without disturbing our parents, she took to finding unpleasant ways of hurting me with different kinds of wolfsbane so I stayed hurt as well as threatening me into silence." She didn't notice that she had started to rub her thumb over his hand.

"As you know I would take refuge whenever I could when I wasn't hanging with Stiles Stilinski, the sheriff's kid, at your house. I was for some reason able to fully shift so I stayed as a wolf cub as long as I could until Ms. Talia found me just after shifting to human form on accident one day and had me talk to her. Then came the sitting in on the Alpha training talks with Laura and you once she learned about my status. Those were the happiest and best days of my life." She sighed and geared herself up to say the next part.

"Everything was fine even with Evil-Kate smell around, then it all went to hell. 7 months before my 18th birthday when I would finally be free of her, she slipped up and busted my lip. It didn't heal with all the wolfsbane swimming through my veins so my parents saw. Once they pried the truth from me and how long she'd been doing it they packed me up in the car and started driving me out of town. I guess we were going somewhere safe though I never caught where. Until something ran across the road. My dad tried to brake and steer away from it, but we didn't slow down and the car ended up wrapped around a tree. I couldn't get out of my car as the seat belt, and car door handle had been smeared with wolfsbane oil. I watched them die slowly in front of me just out of reach.

"She dragged me out of the car and chained me up in the basement that I didn't know we had. I stayed there three days. No one even knew I was missing or no one cared. Until one early morning about 4 or 5 in the morning she drugged me with a new dose of wolfsbane and tied me to a tree near your house and gagged me. I was forced to watch as they set the trap and burned it all down. The only way I knew you had survived was I saw you crawl out. I watched and made sure no one else saw as much as I could.

I was dragged back and kept in the basement as she continued to torture me until she deemed me too far gone and left me for dead. I didn't escape for 8 months. I've spent the last two days skulking around town catching up on what I missed. She left town this morning following Kate. So I was finally able to leave after spending my birthday chained in my own basement." She gave a shaky humorless laugh and held Peter's hand tighter. "I won't be able to visit you for the next few days as I go into withdrawal. I need to tell the Sheriff. I'll be back as soon as I can. I promise. I won't leave you alone. I won't. I can't. Her voice over the last two words as she stood up squeezing Peter's hand before walking around his bed and leaving the room.

At the Stilinski's house, she rang the doorbell until he answered despite the late hour. She knew he was home as the cruiser was parked in the driveway. Noah Stilinski was promoted to Sheriff after the last one retired on his ill gotten from helping cover up the fire. The Sheriff with an annoyed "What?" until he caught sight of her busted lip, scratched up cheek, black eye, and shaking form.

"Come in. Come in." He bade her as he directed her inside. "Come sit. You look like you're about to fall over." Sheriff said.

"That'd probably be the fact I haven't eaten in at least two days." She said with a humorless laugh.

"I'll grab something." Sheriff said as he grabbed a plate of heated up Lasagna that he was about to eat as seconds.

"Thank you," She replied taking the plate and fork from him before eating. "Could..." She paused, biting her thumb nail before the Sheriff gave her a loo to continue. "Could I have a glass of water."

"Oh yeah, let me grab it." 

She thanked me as he handed it to her and she put down the emptied plate and fork. After draining the glass, she played with it as she spoke up. "You probably know this isn't a social call." She paused and bite her lip before looking him in the eye and saying. "8 months ago I watched Kate Argent, Julia Williams, and two men burned down the Hale home killing everyone inside except Peter, Laura, and Derek Hale. The last Sheriff helped them cover up the arson. Mr. Harris, the Chemistry Teacher, helped them by creating and handing over a practically untraceable accelerant. I don't know how the two men that helped the girls start the fire but I saw their faces and could probably identify them if I had to. I can't be named in the file, at least not yet. Not until they're arrested. If I remember anything I'll make sure to tell you, but I can't be seen in connection for this case. For the last 12 years my sister, Julia Williams, the same one that burned down the Hale house has been doing this," she said pointing to her face where he could see some bruising on her jaw and a split lip, "But where no one could see. She threatened to kill everyone I loved if I told. She and Kate left town this morning." 

She paused also, "Remember when I showed you that werewolves are real. The Hales are werewolves. That is why they wanted to kill them. They saw them as monsters when they are the real monsters. I'm staying in town, I'm going to watch over Peter and keep him safe. It's my duty as Alpha. And I want to watch over the last real piece of family that I have left. Laura and Derek just left town as I saw them in their car driving out of town. They seem to be abandoning Peter and I won't let him stay alone. Not after everything."

The Sheriff took a moment to absorb what she had told him before asking, "What were you doing the morning of the fire"

"I was tied to a tree with wolfsbane rope on the edge of the clearing of the house, gagged and drugged to the gills with more wolfsbane. I'm currently going through withdrawal thus the shaking." She said, lifting her hand up to show her shaking hand. 

"Why did you not come forward sooner?"

"I have been chained up in the basement that I didn't even know we had for the last 8 months. Julia has been torturing me until..." She paused, looking at the clock, "Three days ago, when she left me for dead. I escaped using the key she liked to keep just out of my reach."

"Why didn't your parents say anything?" 

Two days before the Hale fire she slipped up and left me with a busted lip. When my parents saw they demanded to know who gave it to me. I tried to get out of telling them until I couldn't lie anymore and told them. They packed me up into the car and started driving out of town. We made it to the preserve when something ran across the road. Dad tried to brake and swerve away but the car didn't slow down and ended up bent around a tree. I watched my parents die. I couldn't get to them since the seat belt and door were rubbed with wolfsbane oil. I was kept locked away since then." She said as she wiped away the tears that had fallen down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry for your loss." The Sheriff paused then continued, "That should be enough information for now. Just stay in town. Where can I reach you?"

"I'll be staying with Peter at the hospital. If not there I'll be staying out by the Hale house. I can't go back to the house yet." She said.

"Okay. Understandable. You can ask me if you need help with anything. Stiles looks up to you as an older sister. Stay safe."

"Yes sir. See you later." She said, turning to leave. "Can I still visit Stiles?"

"Of course. Don't forget you can use the door for that as well."

She nodded and left. Going back to the house, she grabbed a bag and packed up all her clothes, her laptop, and her cell phone which she would have to pay the bill on or just check up on how bills were working out. After grabbing everything else she found important, such as important papers, the stash of money she has hid as well as all the money her parents had stashed and their credit cards and her id card and such, she left the rest of the stuff. Picking up her two bags she left the house out the backdoor which she locked and then left. She set up the camping equipment that they were supposed to have used as a gift for her graduating high school which never happened and hid her things the Hale property. She needed to get her hands on the magic books she had hidden away at Peter's apartment that he kept up for when he wanted space. He had bought it straight out so it should still be fine but she wanted to make sure those books didn't fall into the wrong hands. Having set up her bed and hidden the important papers and such, she went back to Peter. She left him alone for too long, but had needed to set up her space first.

Back at the hospital, she made sure to sit down on the chair facing the door so that she could keep an eye out for people. With her back to the window, though she kept an ear on it. Setting herself up in vigil, she put her hand back on his and pulled out a story to weave for him.


	2. Saving Isaac and Theo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She starts having dreams of what is happening to Isaac and Theo. Not wanting what happened to her to happen to them, Imogen goes to the Sheriff to see what they can do to get the boys out of their abusive homes. In her attempts to juggle getting evidence of what the boys were going through, her new job as a book editor, trying to set Peter's apartment up as child safe and keeping Peter company, she ends up neglecting Peter. They talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, it is in not realistic for the entire case to go through in a month, but it's a small town so I smudged the truth there.

For the next month, Imogen rarely left Peter's side choosing to stay there to make sure she got the job as a book editor that was allowed to work from home, as well as do whatever research for new stories to tell Peter. She would fall asleep there as well, as she finally felt safe enough with her last pack member. She would visit Stiles later. Once things settled down with Peter. After the first week, She left to visit Stiles to see how he was dealing with his mother's death. Imogen returned after a few days to see Jennifer, Peter's new nurse, hurting him. Imogen froze, still out of sight of the nurse but able to see what she was doing. She also moved out of sight just a little to keep from being caught. She heard say, "There you go, a little more morphine to go, and soon you'll be gone and no longer in pain. That girl needs to get over herself and stop clinging to you and just let you go so you can die in peace." 

Imogen slowly let her breath out, letting the rage simmer down so as to not rip the nurse's throat out right then. She needed a plan. Something to take out this threat to her pack, and yet something that could not be traced back to her. She still needed to keep Peter safe long term, as well as figure out what her new dreams meant, and how to save these two little boys. She moved around the corner and watched as the nurse left the room and ran back in the room to check on Peter. Seeing him even more still than normal, she rushed to his side and holding her hands on his chest, she closed her eyes and tried to see what was wrong and if she could fix it. Deaton had mentioned a Spark that she had and after trying to convince her to let him train her and she refused, he had dismissed her Spark as not strong enough to be useful. 

She let her Spark sink into Peter's body as she stood there concentrating on his blood levels. Seeing the excess of morphine in his blood, she concentrated on pulling the morphine out of his blood. Believing that she could just pull the morphine straight out of his blood and through his skin. Pulling all the morphine from his blood into her hands she concentrated on condensing it into a small vial form, and formed a glass vial around it. She then very carefully, making sure that it wouldn't break, she put it in her pocket. She sat with Peter and assured him that no one else was going to kill him on her watch. She wouldn't leave until she was sure that he would be safe. If just leaving for a few days also killed him, what would a longer amount of time do? 

After stalking this Jennifer to learn her schedule, she broke into her house while she was sleeping, and covering up her tracks with magic, she laid a hand on her head and gave her a brain aneurysm. After making sure that the little black book that the nurse had used to document her "mercy killings" in was out, as well as her stash of morphine, including the one used on Peter, Imogen left, with no traces of her ever having been there left behind. She spent the rest of the day with Peter keeping an eye on him until she succumbed to sleep after so many sleepless nights. 

She woke up with a start, "Theo! Isaac!" She let out as she awoke, her nightmare of their abuse still fogging her brain and their names still on her lips. She jumped up and after glancing at Peter and their pack bond to make sure that he was alright and was going to stay that way, she cast a wishing spell on him that would keep him safe as long as she was alive. Running over to the top of his bed, she spontaneously leaned down and gave his forehead a peck of a kiss, before rushing from the room. She needed to check on these two new boys that she had a connection to. She had to make sure that they were okay and to do everything in her power and the Sheriff's power to make them be safe. She got in her car that she had bought this past few weeks after everything, and drove to the Sheriff's house. 

Once there she ran up to the front door and knocked, impatiently jiggling her legs as she waited for someone to answer the door. The door opened, seeing no one she looked down to see Stiles, half asleep. "Hey, Stiles. You know to wait for your dad before opening the door." Stiles nodded as I nudged him back to walk inside. "Come on." Let's go find your dad."

Once inside, she found him sound asleep on the couch. Shaking her head and knowing that he would wake up in pain tomorrow, she picked him making, lightly shushing him when he protested the movement and carried him to bed. After setting him down, she turned to Stiles. Motioning that she would pick him up and him agreeing. She carried him to bed, after making sure he did his nightly routine she tucked him into bed, and made him promise to call her anytime he needed help. She would answer and come if he needed her to. After kissing his forehead, she went back downstairs to check on Noah. She saw him uncomfortably laying there in his jeans, so she carefully while keeping her eyes closed pulled off his jeans and put some sweatpants that he had laying around on him. He would be fine in the shirt. She tucked him in as well and left his room without the forehead kiss, though she did think on it for a moment. She stood in the living room searching for a notepad and paper. After finding it she wrote a quick note:

"Sheriff, 

I've been having dreams that Theo Raeken and Isaac Lahey have been abused by the people who should have been protecting them. I think it is Isaac's father, and Theo's sister, though his parents also seem to be neglecting him. This info is still new so I would appreciate if you looked into it. Stiles had mentioned that he was worried about his friends as the bruises were so bad. When I asked for clarification he said he noticed anything like that was happening to them and he said that Theo was allowed a lot of free rein that other children were not to the point of him being in danger and his parents not caring, as well as more bruises than any other kid except for Isaac who always wore more long sleeves in the summer than he really should normally. He just thought they acted unusual than other kids and he was scared that his friends were in trouble. 

"I'll tell you if anything new comes of the dreams. I just don't anything like this to happen to anyone else. I'll take them in in a heartbeat if they need somewhere to stay. Isaac's brother just left for the military or I'm sure he would take him in. Just, please. Look into it.

\- Imogen

She stood in the living room for a moment thinking on how to lock the front door behind her, trying to move the lock from inside, she was able to move the lock to a locked position after a few tries. Imogen fist pumped, then double checked that the rest of the house was locked down before leaving out the front door. After locking the door from the front door, she placed her hand on the door and placed a protection spell that would not allow anyone with bad intentions to enter the house. After tying it to the earth, she turned back around and left to go back to Peter. 


End file.
